Stuck on You
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A road-trip with her besties sounded like the perfect opportunity for straight-laced Bonnie to cut loose and have a good time. However, she didn't expect that her worst enemy Damon would come along for the ride. Or that she'd end up being paired off with him for the whole weekend. Or that she'd soon realize there was more to the bad boy than met the eye... AU/AH. Bamon.


**Stuck on You**

_**Bamon.**__** This is a short story - probably, four chapters tops. It will be smutty soon enough, thus the "M" rating. Please note, everyone is human in this. Why? Because it makes certain events to come easier on this writer. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 1**

"_There's a Bon Jovi concert in Augusta next weekend. We are road-tripping it for Stefan's b-day," _Caroline had said. Bonnie remembered how excited she had been about the idea when she was first invited. She had never been to a real concert before. She would get to be with her best friends and listen to great music too. Bon Jovi was on a whole 'nother level of awesome. She couldn't wait! It took some persuading and needling on her part but her Grams finally agreed to let her go. Tickets were purchased, a van was procured, hotel accommodations were made and soon enough the day Bonnie was to leave with her crew had arrived.

Bright sun shone through the window as Bonnie danced around her room singing "In and Out of Love" at the top of her lungs. This was exciting. It was her first chance to really cut loose. It was her first taste of true freedom.

"_In and out of love_

_In and out of love_

_Wow ahh_

_In and out of love_

_In and out of love_

_You're wired_

_Set to explode in the heat_

_You won't tire_

_'Cause Baby, you were born with the beat"_

She shook her ass as she pranced around the room singing into her hairbrush. She often appeared tame outwardly but she could cut loose with the best of them.

The door to her room suddenly opened and she stopped dancing, face flushing in quiet embarrassment as her Grams watched her with a little smile. "Excited about the concert?" Sheila asked. It was a redundant question if there ever was one.

"Uh huh," Bonnie said. "I have to figure out what to wear though."

"You'll think of something ... Now, Bonnie. Listen to me. You're going to be on your own and out from under my watchful eye. I want you to promise me you won't do anything that will land you in trouble. That means no drinking, no smoking, no 'hooking up' with some random, potbellied Bon Jovi fan." Sheila was smiling but Bonnie could see that she was a little nervous about the whole thing. She had let Bonnie's own mother run free and she had never really returned.

"Grams, I promise to be on my very best behavior," Bonnie said. "I solemnly swear to behave."

"If your friends drink, don't let them drive you around."

Bonnie nodded. "I won't. I mean it."

Sheila nodded and reached out and touched Bonnie's cheek lightly. "Be safe and come home to me, you hear."

"I hear." Bonnie smiled brightly at her, pecked her Grams on the cheek, and then ran to her closet. "Now about my outfit..."

XoXoXo

She settled on wearing a soft, baby blue dress that fell to her chocolate knees and she tied her dark hair back in a ponytail. She waved to her grandmother as she walked out of the house and waited on the curb for Caroline and Elena to pick her up. Stefan had just gotten ahold of the van that morning and they would meet him and their other friends in the high school parking lot.

She didn't have to wait too long before Elena's Trail Blazer was coming down the street. Caroline was sitting in the front seat, admiring her acrylic nails. She looked up and waved though when Elena pulled the car to a stop. "Hey, Bon!" Caroline said.

Bonnie waved back. "Hey!" Elena hopped out of the driver's seat and came over to Bonnie. She reached for one of Bonnie's two bags and helped heft it into the back seat. The back seat which was barely visible because it was loaded up with about five suitcases. Bonnie looked at Caroline knowingly. "You do know we're only going to be gone for the weekend right?"

Caroline looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Yes, why do you think I packed light?"

Bonnie looked at Elena and they both burst out laughing. Elena climbed back into the Trail Blazer and Bonnie squeezed into what was left of the seat in the back. She was pinned to the door by a Louis Vuitton makeup bag. Still, she was too excited about this road-trip to let a lack of breathing space get to her.

Elena looked at Bonnie in the rear-view mirror as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled down the quiet street. "So, Bon, are you as excited as I am?"

"Hell yes!" Bonnie said. She started humming to the chorus of "Livin' on a Prayer". Soon Elena and Caroline had joined in, with Caroline badly and loudly belting out the lyrics.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Caroline enthused. "This is the perfect opportunity for Matt and me to have some one-on-one time."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow. "So basically you'll be holed up in the hotel all weekend with your boy toy?"

"That's the idea," Caroline said. "Its too bad you don't have a boyfriend or you'd understand."

Bonnie sniffed. "I won't let that dig get to me. Nothing can bring my mood down. Nothing and no one."

Elena grinned. "Me either. Can you believe we're going to be traveling in a van though? That makes us-"

"Total groupies!" Caroline said. "And hippies."

"Yep."

"But Jovi's hot. Like super, super hot for an old guy," Caroline said. "I would let him be my loving sugar daddy any day."

"TMI," Bonnie said but she was laughing.

In the next few minutes, they were pulling up in front of their high school. Bonnie and Caroline waved enthusiastically to Lexi and Tyler who were standing around just looking pretty as Jeremy and Stefan did all the work loading the back of the van.

Bonnie thought she saw someone moving around in the front seat of the van but figured it was just Matt or maybe the guy she heard Lexi had literally picked up on the side of the road last week. His name was Simon or something like that. Shamus, maybe. It didn't matter. As long as he didn't try to slit their throats while they were sleeping, Bonnie was cool with him.

The girls climbed out of the Trail Blazer and immediately Elena ran for Stefan, screaming "happy birthday!" to him. He beamed at her like he always did. He picked her up and swung her around. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Next, Bonnie spotted Vicki and Matt pulling up in their truck and they were soon running for their own lovers - Tyler and Caroline, of course. Simon or Shamus arrived soon after and start hugging on Lexi. Bonnie blushed a bit as she watched her coupled friends falling all over each other in excitement. But it was okay, at least she had Jeremy. They could pal around over the weekend.

She started to move over to him when she spotted Anna climbing out of her mother's car and running to Jeremy, giving him a gentle kiss.

_Okay, there goes that idea,_ Bonnie thought, but wasn't going to let it kill her buzz. She was determined to have a good time, even if it meant playing the role of Single Girl, or just Fifth Wheel.

"Ahem," Bonnie said. "Should we get on the road? We're burning daylight here."

"Yeah, totally," Lexi said. "Richie awaits us." It was a well known fact that she had a huge thing for the lead guitarist.

Stefan set Elena on her feet and she smiled at him, linking their fingers as they all headed over to the van. Just then the driver's side door burst open and Bonnie nearly screeched as a pair of bright blue eyes fell on her. "Damon!" She finally found her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't actually think I'd miss my little bro's seventeenth birthday, did you?" Damon said with a shit-eating smirk. "Its nice to see you too, by the way."

Bonnie balled her little hands into fists at her sides. She hated him. Oh god, did she hate him and she was going to have to spend the whole weekend in his presence? Jesus, why her?

Elena moved over to her and whispered in her ear. "Remember how you said nothing and _no one_ would kill your mood? Well don't let Damon have that power over you. Just ignore him. I know I will be."

Bonnie sighed. If only it were that easy but Damon got his jollies making her life miserable. He had since the very first day they met.

She groaned loudly as Elena tugged her forward. Every one of the couples jockeyed for seats in the back of the van, leaving Bonnie, predictably, up front with Damon. She buckled her seat belt and then crossed her arms over her chest, determined to ignore him for the whole three hundred or so miles.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
